The invention arose out of a need to improve the "feel" of a golf putter during the period of time that the ball is being struck by the putter head. The term feel is a function of the magnitude of the vibrations which are applied to the shaft of the golf putter during the period of time that the golf ball is being struck by the putter head. In addition, it is important that the magnitude of torque applied to the shaft of the golf club be minimized as much as possible when the golf ball is struck by the putter head at a position on the putter head which is off-center from the center of mass thereof.
I have discovered a way to minimize the amount of torque applied to the shaft of the golf club to hold a straighter putting line and, further, a way to improve the feel of the golf club during the period of time that the putter head strikes the golf ball. These improvements result from a balanced and direct transmission of the vibrations from the putter head directly to the golf club shaft.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved connection between the putter head and the golf club shaft which will minimize torquing during the period of time that the putter head strikes the golf ball by evenly transmitting vibrations from the putter head to the golf club shaft during the period of time that the putter head strikes the golf ball.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an insert between the force transmitting prongs and the putter head to give the appearance of strength and rigidity in the connection between the handle and the putter head and to provide a convenient location for the display of a trademark or the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf putter which is durable in construction and appealing in appearance.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with golf putters of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawing.